


Take My Hand

by EmmzyPlayz



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Short One Shot, Suspicions, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21584287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmzyPlayz/pseuds/EmmzyPlayz
Summary: With such a silver tongue, can Sylvie trust Xerek?
Relationships: Original D&D Character(s)/Other(s), Sylvie/Xerek





	Take My Hand

He stood in silence as he gazed down at her, neither of them daring to move. His hand remaining outstretched as she watched him with mixed emotions in her eyes. “Sylvie, please...would I lie to you?” he asked her. 

She looked away. “No...you wouldn’t.”

“Then please...won’t you help me? All I want is a better world...a better future...for  _ us _ .”

“X-Xerek…,” she said softly, looking to him with surprise at hearing how much meaning those last two words held. 

“Please Sylvie...let me help make this world a place where everyone will be safe and united. No more wars...no more bloodshed. We can make a place where we can be  _ happy _ .”

She looked uncertain, still taken aback by his confession and unsure how to feel about his plans. She took a deep breath and sighed softly. “Do you promise? No more wars...no more bloodshed?”

“I promise...I would make sure none of that happened again if it meant to keep you happy...safe...and at my side.”

She shifted uncomfortably before taking a deep breath. Slowly she reached out, taking his hand, and he smiled. He pulled her gently to him and hugged her tightly. “I won’t let anyone hurt you, I promise.”

“I know you wont...I’m sorry I left you behind,” she said softly.

“It is fine. We are together now... _ nothing _ will keep us apart again,” said Xerek, smiling slightly above her. 


End file.
